


Caught in the Game of Love Cover

by Ceares



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Harlequin Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: Cover for Karrenia_rune's super funCaught in the Game of Love. I had a lot of fun doing this, it rang the nostalgia bell hard. This is also in loving memory of Kevin Smith who will always be my Ares.





	Caught in the Game of Love Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Cover for Karrenia_rune's super fun [Caught in the Game of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11931672). I had a lot of fun doing this, it rang the nostalgia bell hard. This is also in loving memory of Kevin Smith who will always be my Ares.


End file.
